


It'll Be Perfect

by blizzard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, It's just Batman and Joker being kinda domestic really, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzard/pseuds/blizzard
Summary: It's Batman and Joker's first Christmas together and Batman wants to make sure Christmas morning is as romantic as possible.





	It'll Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I really just used [ this tumblr prompt](http://castiel-knight-of-hell.tumblr.com/post/135840470399/which-half-of-your-otp-starts-christmas-morning-by) as a springboard for this ficlette. Hope you enjoy!

Batman was the first to open his eyes on Christmas morning. Actually, Alfred was probably the first, being the responsible employee/surrogate father figure that he was. Nevertheless, Batman woke up before Joker had which was the key thing here. He was partly excited and partly pressured to make the first Christmas they spent together as an Official Couple was as romantic and magical as possible, and so far the odds were in his favor: they had a wonderful Christmas banquet last night with Robin, Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Barbara, Harley, and even the Scuttler. After eating, the guests left and Bruce and J played with Robin til the Boy Wonder was tuckered out, and after Alfred put the boy to bed, the pair were able to cuddle by the fire. 

Now, having woken up at around 7am-ish, and with a fresh blanket of snow coating the ground outside Batman’s lightly-curtained windows, it was looking like it was going to be a perfect Christmas (counting on the fact that Santa showed up last night, but he’d never not come for Batman).  


Batman inwardly groaned at getting up so early, but he knew that he would have to if it meant getting up even before Robin burst through their double doors and jumping on him and J so they could go open presents. Knowing that he already avoided that probability, Batman sighed with relief and gently got out of bed, careful not to disturb J. 

The only thing that would make Christmas morning even more romantic than cuddling by the fire and staying up til 1am playing 20 questions with his boyfriend, was having his boyfriend wake up and walk into the kitchen, finding Batman beautifully framed by the arched doorway, probably doing something nonchalant like reading a book, with a mistletoe innocently dangling above him. 

What was more romantic than sharing a kiss on your first Christmas morning with your boyfriend who was just rubbing sleep out of his eyes? Damn near nothing. Batman sighed contentedly as he daydreamed and put up the mistletoe slower than he would have had he not been so tired and lost in thought. 

Suddenly he heard the pitter-patter of small feet running somewhere deeper in the manor, followed by a brief pause and a muffled, _“Oof!”_

Batman started to panic when he heard J and Robin coming down the stairs. He hadn’t even finished nailing the mistletoe in place yet! He really should’ve asked Alfred to do it beforehand last night when J wasn’t looking, but it was too late now. Next time he wouldn’t overlook such an important detail. He finished his nailing and looked over his shoulder to see that Robin and J were entering the hallway he was in and quickly ducked into the kitchen before either laid an eye on him. 

Perfect, now all Batman had to do was pose and wait for J to walk in ―the book! The book for his nonchalant reading! Batman hurriedly dove for the nearest book he could find in his kitchen and got back into position just as J and Robin entered.

“Merry Christmas, Padre!” Robin chirped as he ran up to Batman and wrapped his arms his torso. 

“Merry Christmas, kid,” Batman gave Robin a squeeze and ruffled his hair. 

J looked between the mistletoe and Batman for a moment. It was clear that Batman had been in a preplanned leaning-over-the-counter pose, judging from his stiff smile that he was sure was supposed to seem effortless, and the fact that he was way too far away from the counter’s edge to be remotely comfortable leaning against it. 

“What’re you reading?” J asked. 

“Oh, y’know,” Batman quickly looked down at the book he was holding: _100 Easy Weight Loss Recipes._ “Just… uh, food.”

“I’m surprised you’re holding any kind of cookbook with Alfred around to do all the cooking for you,” J teased, keeping Batman squirming over the fire for a bit longer.

“Well, sometimes I like to read about what he actually does!” Batman said defensively.

“You know you’re holding the book upside down, right?” J crossed his arms, unimpressed. 

Batman flushed under his cowl and tossed the book back on the counter in his embarrassment. J snickered and caught his chin. “Merry Christmas, you try-hard,” he said before kissing Batman underneath the mistletoe. 

Robin giggled as he watched his dad and proto-step dad while holding a plate with a stack of pancakes, reminding the two that they weren’t alone. 

“Where’d you get those hotcakes, kid?” Batman asked, politely wrapping an arm around J’s waist. 

“From Alfred,” Robin said through his mouthful. 

“Alfred?”

“Yes, I’ve been here the whole time, sir,” Alfred said from in front of the stove. He finished plating the rest of the pancakes and walked over to Batman and J, handing them each a plate. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice me sooner. You must have been distracted.” He watched as Batman’s face turned a sheepish pink. 

J grinned smugly before walking over to Robin. “C’mon Boy Wonder, let’s go eat at the table. You know it’s bad to eat standing up, it’s not good for your digestive system.”


End file.
